finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XI: Original Soundtrack
Final Fantasy XI: Original Soundtrack is the complete soundtrack of Final Fantasy XI. Subsequent soundtracks for the expansion packs were released in conjunction with each individual pack's release. The Final Fantasy XI Original Soundtrack Premium Box is the boxed collection of all the soundtracks of Final Fantasy XI and its expansions up to Treasures of Aht Urhgan. Track list Disc One (56:01) # " " ~ Legend-The Crystal Theme, Memory of the People, Memoro de la Ŝtono, Memory of the Wind ~ - 6:46 #: From the opening FMV. Composed by Nobuo Uematsu # " " - 3:18 #: Original title screen music. Composed by Naoshi Mizuta # " " - 4:34 #: The theme for the city areas of San d'Oria. Composed by Naoshi Mizuta. # " " - 4:57 #: The theme for the outdoor zones of Ronfaure. Composed by Nobuo Uematsu. # " " - 2:17 #: Standard solo battle theme in outdoor areas. Composed by Naoshi Mizuta. # " " - 4:33 #: The theme for the palace of San d'Oria. Composed by Naoshi Mizuta. # " " - 4:30 #: The theme for the hilly Batallia Downs area outside Jeuno. Composed by Naoshi Mizuta. # " " - 2:53 #: The theme for the city areas of Bastok. Composed by Kumi Tanioka. # " " - 4:12 #: The theme for the outdoor zones of Gustaberg. Composed by Kumi Tanioka. # " " - 3:02 #: The theme for the administrative district of Bastok. Composed by Kumi Tanioka. # " " - 2:27 #: The theme for the lush Rolanberry Fields area outside Jeuno. Composed by Naoshi Mizuta. # " " - 3:12 #: The theme for the city areas of Windurst. Composed by Naoshi Mizuta. # " " - 6:25 #: The theme for the administrative tower of Windurst. Composed by Naoshi Mizuta. # " " - 2:47 #: The theme for the outdoor areas of Sarutabaruta. Composed by Naoshi Mizuta. # " " - 2:27 #: Standard solo battle theme in dungeons. Composed by Naoshi Mizuta. # " " - 5:23 #: The theme for the barren Sauromugue Champaign area outside Jeuno. Composed by Naoshi Mizuta. # " " - 2:51 #: The theme for the village of Mhaura. Composed by Naoshi Mizuta. # " " - 1:55 #: Played whenever pirates attack the ferry between Mhaura and Selbina. Composed by Naoshi Mizuta. # " " - 2:27 #: Standard party battle theme in outdoor areas. Composed by Naoshi Mizuta. # " " - 2:14 #: Played while riding the ferry between Mhaura and Selbina. Composed by Naoshi Mizuta. # " " - 2:18 #: The theme for the village of Selbina. Composed by Naoshi Mizuta. Disc Two (55:56) # " " - 1:18 #: The theme for Final Fantasy. Plays on the game page for PlayOnline. Composed by Nobuo Uematsu. # " " - 1:10 #: Plays during installation of Final Fantasy XI. Composed by Kumi Tanioka. # " " - 1:54 #: Character creation song for male Humes. Composed by Naoshi Mizuta. # " " - 1:06 #: Character creation song for female Humes. Composed by Kumi Tanioka. # " " - 1:52 #: Character creation song for male Elvaans. Composed by Naoshi Mizuta. # " " - 1:27 #: Character creation song for female Elvaans. Composed by Kumi Tanioka. # " " - 1:27 #: Character creation song for male Tarutaru. Composed by Naoshi Mizuta. # " " - 0:50 #: Character creation song for female Tarutaru. Composed by Kumi Tanioka. # " " - 1:54 #: Character creation song for Mithra. Composed by Kumi Tanioka. # " " - 1:40 #: Character creation song for Galka. Composed by Naoshi Mizuta. # " " - 2:19 #: Played while riding on airships. Composed by Nobuo Uematsu. # " " - 2:23 #: The theme for the city areas of Jeuno. Composed by Naoshi Mizuta. # " " - 2:31 #: The theme for the upper plaza of Jeuno. Composed by Kumi Tanioka. # " " - 3:10 #: A wistful track that plays in various cutscenes. Composed by Nobuo Uematsu. # " " - 2:44 #: A tense track that plays in various cutscenes. Composed by Nobuo Uematsu. # " " - 1:33 #: Standard party battle theme in dungeons. Composed by Naoshi Mizuta. # " " - 0:44 #: This track plays upon KO. Composed by Naoshi Mizuta. # " " - 3:29 #: Played while resting in a Mog House. Composed by Naoshi Mizuta. # " " - 1:53 #: A track that plays in various cutscenes. Composed by Nobuo Uematsu. # " " - 1:37 #: A tense track that plays in various cutscenes. Composed by Kumi Tanioka. # " " - 3:00 #: Plays during boss encounters at various battlefield events. Composed by Naoshi Mizuta. # " " - 2:38 #: A somber track that plays in various cutscenes. Composed by Nobuo Uematsu. # " " - 1:47 #: A whimsical track that plays in various cutscenes. Composed by Nobuo Uematsu. # " " - 4:29 #: The theme for the frozen valley of Xarcabard. Composed by Naoshi Mizuta. # " " ("Memoro de la Ŝtono") - 2:26 #: A tense track that plays in various cutscenes. Composed by Nobuo Uematsu. # " " - 9:10 #: The theme for the interior of Castle Zvahl Keep. Composed by Naoshi Mizuta. # " " - 1:51 #: The theme song of the Shadow Lord. It is also heard when venturing into the realm of Dynamis. Composed by Kumi Tanioka. # " " - 5:20 #: Plays during the battle with the Shadow Lord. Composed by Kumi Tanioka. # " " ("Memoro de la Ŝtono") - 3:07 #: A somber track that plays in various cutscenes. Composed by Nobuo Uematsu. # " " - 4:23 #: An uplifting track that plays in various cutscenes. Composed by Naoshi Mizuta. Limited edition The limited edition version of the soundtrack comes in a fold-out case and includes a DVD with the game's opening movie and other clips, as well as artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. FF11ostLE.jpg|Limited edition cover. Ff11ltdfoldout.jpg|Limited edition fold-out. Liner notes (translated from the original Japanese) Nobuo Uematsu All of the "technology" built up on our long history allows us to do much more than humans alone could do. We can move around easily in cars, air conditioners let us live in comfort all year long. Even without tedious study, computers can quickly give us correct data, and help us write our text. Developing network games is also very glorious. You can travel around the world with people you've never met before. You can communicate freely with people from different countries, cultures, and religions. I think it brings us one step closer to John Lennon's world in "Imagine". However, there are two sides to everything. Depending on which side you look at it from, you can have two completely opposite meanings. Cars make people no longer walk as much, which weakened our legs, The pollution we made from our rough use of resources is slowly attacking us. Air conditioners destroy our senses towards the four seasons, and computers don't even allow us to think. The Internet (along with net games), which has revolutionized communication with its superior speed, is also a bit scary, as it is the product of all that I've mentioned. You can talk to people even without seeing their faces, and even lie very easily. You can even sway people's minds with a bit of writing talent, so people who gather in this area must have a strong will and good mind. As I've said before, I believe that the creation of net games is fabulous. If this world is the reason for many people to interact All of the developers will be happier than anything. Such a philosophy is the reason for the FFXI theme to be sung in an international language, Esperant. Naoshi Mizuta Some of you who are listening to this soundtrack probably haven't played Final Fantasy XI yet. As a network you may have not gotten the courage to try it. To those people, I'd like to say one thing: "Please, try the game out!" This game has the ability to change your image of "games". You may feel a slight shock the first time you play it. I think it's safe to say that that's how much of an impact this game has. Until now, all the sounds and visuals that you saw on your TV were projected from your console. But network games aren't like that. People from around the world are on the other side of that TV you sit in front of. The warrior standing beside your wizard is seeing exactly what you are seeing. If it rains, it's not just raining on you; It's raining on the world of Vana'diel. Yes, Vana'diel is a world that exists somewhere. Therefore, Final Fantasy XI is not really a game. Rather you can call it a Vana'diel experience program. Vana'diel will keep changing. Fortunately, the door to Vana'diel has just been opened. And, your actions at Vana'diel are recorded in history. I'm looking forward to the day we can all explore the world. Kumi Tanioka Last year. "Tanioka, we have a meeting from 3." "Huh? About what?" "You'll see." And in the meeting room were Uematsu and Mizuta. "Now, Tanioka-san. Do you want to try FFXI?" "Huh."... I think that's how it all started. Final Fantasy XI was already in production, and I was just dazed. "This company sure is spontaneous..." is all I could say to myself, looking at the two. I have many memories of Final Fantasy. My younger brother was hooked on it while I was in elementary school, he annoyed me because we only have one TV in the house, but I guess you can say that's how I came to be the way I am now. I was very bad at RPGs at the time, and I just watched my brother play. But I felt like I was playing, so it was fun. And maybe the music and sound effects got stuck in my head; I always remember that time when I hear them. Come to think of it, I used to think "making game music must be fun", but I never thought I'd be a composer in the future, Let alone FFXI. I felt really happy to be part of it, but I also felt a lot of pressure. But as usual, with the help of many people, I was able to finish it. Uematsu-san, Mizuta-san allowed me to do many of the pieces even though I joined part way through, Iwada-san and Kumada-san, the manipulators, helped me with the picky parts of composing. The sound effects people gave me a lot of advice, as well as let me have some fun... (lol). But most of all, I'd like to thank the people who gave me advice and skill before when I joined the company and those people who always told me "good luck", I must have been very lucky. Hm? Then I better thank my parents, who first let me play music. Actually I'd better thank everyone around me. No, maybe everyone who plays the game -- Maybe I'm going overboard (lol). Well, I've never been serious in a while, so forgive me. Oh, and one more person. You in Osaka. I'd like to thank you most. Music samples Sheet music Published by DOREMI Music Publishing, the book Final Fantasy XI Original Soundtrack Piano Sheet Music contains Kumi Tanioka and Asako Niwa's solo piano arrangements for the music on the Final Fantasy XI: Original Soundtrack. The difficulty level is from beginner to intermediate. Additionally, Final Fantasy XI Best Sheet Music, a book containing only five pieces from the original soundtrack, has been released, with beginner level songs. Links * [http://vgmdb.net/album/9 VGMdb - Final Fantasy XI Original Soundtrack ''] * [http://vgmdb.net/album/184 '''VGMdb' - Final Fantasy XI Original Soundtrack (Limited Edition)] * [http://vgmdb.net/album/3387 VGMdb - Final Fantasy XI Original Soundtrack (reprint)] fr:Final Fantasy XI Original Soundtrack Category:Soundtracks from Final Fantasy XI